Curiosity save the cat
by Elorin
Summary: Pour la énième fois, Severus Rogue donne une retenue à Luna, distraite et se moquant comme d'une guigne du cours, de Severus...et des retenues qu'il lui donne. Quand il réussit à la ramener dans son antre, elle découvre ce qu'il y cache...


**«- Cinq points de moins pour Serdaigle et une retenue dès ce soir dans mon bureau. »**

La sentence tomba au milieu du silence des cachots, se stabilisa quelques instants dans l'atmosphère oppressante qui y régnait avant de se dissiper. Un simple mauvais moment de plus pour les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles de quatrième année lors d'un cours de potion. Le très redouté et talentueux maître des potions qu'était Severus Rogue ne les haïssait pas de la même manière qu'il haïssait les Gryffondors. Il ne les favorisait pas non plus comme il favorisait ses petits Serpentards. Il se contentait de les mépriser. C'était avec eux qu'il était sans doute le plus juste et le plus impartial : les Serdaigles étaient toujours parvenus à grapiller quelques points, mérités.

Ils survivaient donc aux cours de potions jusqu'à l'arrivée de Luna Lovegood. Il était flagrant que si elle et le professeur Rogue avaient tous deux étaient mis à l'écart par leurs condisciples au cours de leur scolarité, c'était leur seul point commun et on ne pouvait trouver deux êtres aux esprits et considérations si opposées. Le comportement de Luna en cours – semblable à son comportement dans tous les autres cours – était celui que Rogue détestait le plus, juste après celui de Potter et de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Il attendait des élèves qu'ils se concentrent et tente de percer les mystères de l'art des potions, en adoptant une attitude humble face à cette étendue de savoir et de puissance, dont ils ne pourraient jamais maîtriser un seul pour cent. Luna, elle, regardait plus en l'air que dans son chaudron.

Et cela tapait fortement sur les nerfs du pauvre Severus. On pouvait le craindre, le haîr, mais pas l'ignorer. Il contempla l'ombrelle rouge surmontée d'une minuscule licorne que Luna portait accrochée dans le dos, la protégeant sans doute des chutes ou des regards de quelque créature imaginaire.

**« - Deux poins de moins pour faute de goût. »**

Oui, c'était gratuit. Un problème ?

En tous cas, les autres élèves n'osèrent réagir, et Luna ne daigna pas considérer l'existence de Rogue. Comme d'habitude. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait donné les trois retenues précédentes, qu'elle avait toutes ignorées.

Les cours des Serdaigles quatrième année se finissaient ce jour-là à 18heures. Depuis qu'il avait fait fuir les Poufsouffles-Serdaigles de deuxième année qu'il torturait de 16 à 18heures, Severus Rogue faisait le pied de grue devant l'escalier menant au sommet de la tour de Serdaigle. Pire qu'un cerbère, pire que Touffu, il faisait les cents pas devant les marches, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour laisser passer les élèves qui l'observaient de loin, sans oser rentrer dans leur salle commune.

Cela faisait près de six heures qu'il attendait le retour dans ses quartiers de Miss dans la lune. Six heures. SIX HEURES. Non seulement elle manquait une retenue, mais elle outrepassait également le couvre-feu. Pire, elle faisait fulminer Rogue, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne idée. Depuis deux heures, Rogue avait décidé qu'il la détestait encore plus qu'il ne détestait Potter fils. Encore une heure ou deux et elle battrait également Potter père.

Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas laissé abattre. Il avait patiemment – c'est-à-dire d'un ton sec et austère, accompagné d'une menace de perte de points ou de retenue – puis moins patiemment – c'était en hurlant et en menaçant d'un doloris – interrogé tous les élèves qui lui étaient passé sous le nez : aucun n'avait vu Loufoca depuis son dernier cours. Lorsque les élèves avaient cessé de défiler peu avant l'heure du couvre-feu – les Serdaigles, contrairement à ces idiots de Gryffondors, ne s'amusant pas à enfreindre le règlement, il n'avait même pas eu le plaisir de se passer les nerfs sur quelques uns – il avait invoqué un fauteuil, un livre, avait demandé à un elfe de maison de lui apporter un repas et du whisky pur feu et s'était mis à chercher quelle potion il allait bien pouvoir faire avaler à Luna pour lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait mieux ne pas le contrarier. Surtout qu'il était dans son bon droit ! Quel professeur digne de ce nom laisserait un élève lui poser un lapin TROIS FOIS DE SUITE. Par Serpentard, elle devrait déjà être expulsée !

**« -Pour faire fuir les Siaglus, il est conseillé de croquer dans une Puffapod(1) tous les matins à l'aube. »**

Luna Lovegood. Enfin. Il n'avait jamais été si content de voir une élève. Même si, évidemment, elle racontait n'importe quoi.

**«-Je vous ai donné une retenue ce soir, il me semble, Lovegood. »**

Elle ne cessa ni de sourire, ni de placer son regard vide sur les cheveux de Severus. Au contraire, son sourire s'agrandit pensivement.

**« -Neville m'avait parlé d'une Okopipi au bord du lac. Je ne pouvais la laisser se faire martyriser ! »**

En effet, une algue était encore accrochée dans les longs cheveux de Luna, preuve d'une escapade un peu trop proche des eaux du lac, et elle tenait dans le creux de ses mains jointes une petite grenouille d'un bleu électrique à pois jaunes.

**«- Cette espèce d'Okopipi – il y avait du mépris dans la voix de Severus – est hautement toxique, bien qu'utilisée dans une foule de potions, toutes mortelles. Par malheur, vous êtes encore en vie. »**

Stupide ingénue. Chance et bêtise de Gryffondor.

D'une léger mouvement de baguette il fit léviter la grenouille des mains de l'étrange jeune fille jusqu'à un demi-mètre au-dessus de sa propre épaule.

**«- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Les Okopipi sont utilisées depuis des millénaires pour contrer chasser les Joncheruines ! Elles sont pourchassées à tord ! »**

C'est ça. A se demander pourquoi le Choixpeau est persuadé que les Serdaigles sont intelligents. Luna croisa enfin son regard, et il s'aperçut alors que ses grands yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle croyait vraiment à ce qu'elle disait. Severus lui accorda en réponse un haussement de sourcil sarcatisque.

**«- Je serais tout à fait ravi que vous faisiez joujou avec ce pauvre animal et que vous en mouriez en d'atroces souffrances. Mais pas avant de vous être acquittée de votre retenue. Aux cachots tout de suite, après vous pourrez prouver la toxicité de cette pauvre Okopipi en gonflant et attrapant des plaques purulentes. »**

Elle resta quelques instants silencieuse, son regard allant du professeur de potions au batracien.

**«-Promis. **

**-Quand je disais à Harry que vous étiez gentil ! »**

Il ne manquait plus que cela pour achever de ruiner sa soirée, tiens. Luna lui adressa un grand sourire qui eut le mérite de le déstabiliser un court instant. Puis, elle prit sagement la direction des cachots en sautillant, sous le regard de Severus qui se sentait sur le point de pencher la tête sur le côté avec perplexité. Elle était folle. Complètement folle. Sautiller pour se rendre aux cachots. Il n'avait pas encore assez l'air méchant et sadique ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'elle pouvait être violée, tuée, massacrée, livrée au seigneur des ténèbres sans que personne ne s'en doute, à partir du moment où elle était dans son antre ? Tout ses efforts pour être un ours psychopathe ne servaient-ils à rien ?

–-

Lorsqu'il pénétra -enfin- dans ses cachots, le premier geste de Severus fut d'invoquer sur son bureau un petit aquarium dans lequel il déposa la fameuse grenouille bleue. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait donné sa retenue à Luna, il avait fait quelque chose de constructif. Etrange ce don que cette fille avait pour forcer son entourage à ne plus se consacrer à des choses intéressantes et utiles. Puis, il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil professoral avec un contentement et un soulagement qu'il ne chercha même pas à cacher : comme toujours Luna se préoccupait de tout sauf de lui.

Severus ferma un instant les paupières, savourant un peu de repos après une journée et une de nuit de veille. Il y était habitué, mais à choisir il préférait passer la nuit avec ses potions ou même à espionner pour le seigneur des ténèbres – ce qui avait le mérite d'être véritablement utile – plutôt que de surveiller une gamine ! Les étudiants de Poudlard ne le laisserait jamais en paix. D'ailleurs, il lui fallait encore trouver quelque chose à faire faire à Luna, quelque chose n'impliquant aucune bestiole fabuleuse ou des inventions chimériques, quelque chose avec laquelle elle ne pourrait pas se blesser ni se perdre ni... quelque chose qui ne pourrait susciter une aventure inimaginable que seule Luna pouvait vivre à partir de rien.

L'association de cette pensée avec le sixième sens d'un maître des potions exercé à surveiller une meute de gosses inconscients lui fit rouvrir les yeux et bondir hors de son confortable fauteuil. Par Merlin, où avait-elle déjà put bien foutre ses doigts livides et fouineurs ? Il n'avait pas entendu d'explosion, ni de hurlements, c'était bon signe pour lui... Non pas qu'il aurait pleuré si la folle avait perdu son intégrité physique, mais Dumbledore n'accordait pas de nouvelle chance à quelqu'un blessant sévèrement ses étudiants. Déjà que les nouvelles chances qu'il accordait habituellement n'étaient pas faciles à vivre...

Mais Luna n'était pas gentiment plantée devant son bureau. Elle n'était pas en train de récupérer la grenouille dans le terrarium. Elle n'était pas cachée dans un chaudron ni sous une table. Elle n'avait bu aucune des potions qui mijotait ni le contenu d'une des fioles des étagères. En fait, elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Severus resta quelques instants en plan, figé entre deux pupitres. Puis, i l pivota lentement sur ses talons, vérifiant qu'il avait bien compris. Luna avait disparu. Etant donné qu'il était connu de cerveau de gryffondor qu'il était impossible de disparaître dans l'enceinte de Poudlard – et encore moins dans le périmètre de Severus Rogue - … Son bureau privé. On entendit presque un « gloups » disgracieux jaillir de la gorge serrée du maître des potions lorsque, se tournant vers l'étagère surchargée de flacons qui dissimulait la porte de ses appartements, il vit celle -ci ouverte.

Aucun. Aucun élève n'était jamais rentré dans son seul espace privé et intime – sa tête étant surveillée par le seigneur des ténèbres et de temps à autre envahie par Potter fils dit le parasite – Il rejoignit la Serdaigle en courant, prêt à l'avadakedavriser sur place si elle avait touché quoi que ce soit. Mais sa panique et sa course se stoppèrent en même temps que les battements de son coeur quand il s'arrêta sur le seuil du passage secret. Techniquement, elle n'avait rien touché, mais son coeur avait du mal à reprendre un rythme normal et il n'avait pas assez de souffle pour se mettre à crier et lui faire regretter d'être entrée à Poudlard avant de la foutre dehors à coups de sectumsempra.

Luna Lovegood n'était pas une fille ordinaire. Selon Severus Rogue elle était inconsciemment attirée comme un aimant vers tout ce qui pouvait blesser autrui malgré sa propre innocence. Selon les amis de Luna Lovegood, celle-ci voyait à travers les gens et savait ainsi ce qui les troublait et ce qu'ils désiraient au fond de leur coeur et les aidait ainsi. Luna Lovegood était à genoux devant le canapé de Severus, accaparé par ce qu'il y avait laissé lorsqu'au milieu de la nuit, enfin vaincu par la fatigue il avait été se coucher.

**«- Par Merlin ! T'es trop mignon toi... »**

Et évidemment, son coeur de jeune fille naïve était touché par ce qui s'y trouvait et s'était d'ors et déjà mise à déborder d'amour et de caresses. Une victime de plus qui succombait à la bête. Le coeur de Severus lui, fit un bruit de verre brisé et dégringola jusqu'au sol pour y éclater avec désespoir. Foutue fouineuse à la langue pendue. Il réussit à tonner :

**«- Lovegood ! »**

Sa réprimande n'arriva même pas aux oreilles de la jeune fille. En revanche, elle éveilla le monstre qui sommeillait sur le cuir noir. Celui-ci ouvrit paresseusement les paupières, cligna un peu des yeux, remua les oreilles avec mécontentement avant de s'étirer et de se mettre sur ses pattes. Le charmant chaton planta ses yeux dans ceux de la Serdaigle, mi-intrigué, mi-hautain. Elle lui sourit.

**«-Ton pelage est aussi noir que celui de ton maître, petite tête ! »**

Il se laissa gratter quelques secondes entre les oreilles avant de se mettre hors de portée, sans cesser de la regarder avec la même expression inscrite dans le regard félin, ce qui fit rire Luna.

**« -Et tu as exactement ses yeux ! »**

Severus réussit à reprendre suffisamment le contrôle de son larynx pour vouloir reprendre la parole, mais sa colère fut étouffée dans sa gorge lorsque le chaton repointa ses oreilles vers Luna, qui avait sortit une minuscule peluche de son vêtement.

**«-Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! »**

Le grondement était mort, après s'être transformé en murmure pitoyable. Il était faible à partir du moment où l'odieuse bestiole était dans la pièce. Et lorsqu'elle avançait de cette manière une patte timide vers un objet intriguant, pour la toucher avec prudence, ses grands yeux écarquillés, il fondait. Un sourire débile était apparu sur son visage, il le sentait mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser même en se remémorant les souvenirs les plus terribles – et il en avait en stock – de son existence. Quand le chaton donna une petite tape sur la peluche, avant de reculer se cacher sous un coussin, effrayé par le mouvement, Severus se sentit vaguement tomber à genoux à côté de Luna et émettre un nouveau son :

**« -Minet, minet... »**

(1)Grosses cosses rosées pleines de graines qui explosent en fleurs si on les lâche, Le terme puffapod n'est pas présent dans toutes les éditions françaises. cf. l'enclyclopédie hp.


End file.
